


Tied Down | Lee Know

by seolar_binniverse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolar_binniverse/pseuds/seolar_binniverse
Summary: It's been a year since Kim Seoyeon has been married to Lee Minho through an arranged marriage set by their fathers for the sake of strengthening their bond of their company. Minho hated her ever since but Seoyeon learned to love him despite all that.Cw// Angst, mature content
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Tied Down | Lee Know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by my favorite au in twitter!

_**Minho** _

_Lee Minho, when are you_   
_coming home?_

_Your mother is going to visit_   
_today. Did you forget?_   
_Read 2:10 pm_

_Don't you dare leave me on_   
_read, she keeps on bugging_   
_me._   
_Read 2:15 pm_

_Minho, please, just respond._   
_Stop leaving me on read._   
_Read 3:00 pm_

_Seriously, Minho?_   
_Sent 3:30 pm_

**_Minho_ **   
_God, when will you stop_   
_being so annoying?_

_I'd rather not come home_   
_tbh. I can't stand being_   
_with you._

_Plus, don't you have classes?_   
_Stop bugging me, go do_   
_your homework or something._

_Tell her I'll be home late_   
_I'm busy._

_And stop messaging me or_   
_else I'll block you._

_Ok. See you then I guess._   
_Read 3:35 pm_

  
· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Seoyeon sighs as she reread Minho's messages. It wasn't new to her, though. But even though it has been a year with the same treatment, Seoyeon can't seem to get used to the stingy feeling every time Minho treats her like an outcast of some sort.

And her feelings for him can't seem to help too.

She doesn't know if this marriage thing was a blessing or a curse. A blessing, because she was married to the man that she loves or a curse because all Minho does was to her badly and continue to act as if he isn't married. Heck, he doesn't even wear their wedding ring anymore.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't punch Minho in the face?" Hyunjin, Seoyeon's friend, said with a scowl on his face, glaring at the messages he sent her. "It's because I love him, Jinnie." Seoyeon said as she locked her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. "I still can't comprehend the fact that you're in love with an absolute trash who treats you like trash even though you don't fucking deserve it!" Hyunjin said, obviously frustrated as he dramatically threw his hands up in the air. "Easy there, drama llama." Jisung, also Seoyeon's friend, said as he sat in between them. They are currently in the school's garden, waiting for their next class to start.

"You can't blame me, that Lee Minho guy is a total ass. I'm so close to beating him up during dance class." Hyunjin said with a huff, crossing his legs as he pushes off his blonde locks away from his face. "I mean, true though. Why won't you file a divorce already?" Jisung asks as he sips on his banana milk. "Isn't it obvious, little miss Seoyeon over here is in love with that jerk." Hyunjin said making Seoyeon roll her eyes. "Okay, no. Besides I can't file a divorce, our parents won't let us." She said in defense. "Sucks to be you, I guess." Jisung said nonchalantly. "Thanks, that cheered me up." Seoyeon said sarcastically with a pout. Jisung chuckled and swung his arm around her shoulder. "I'm kidding, you know I love you." He said as he ruffled her hair and Seoyeon giggled slightly. "There's her laugh." Hyunjin said, smiling at his friend. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't you guys have classes to attend?" Seoyeon asked as she swats Jisung's hand off of her hair.

"I have dance with that husband of yours. Are you sure I can't beat him up?" Hyunjin said as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head. Seoyeon chuckled and shook her head. "Don't you even think about it, Hwang Hyunjin. You'll get in trouble too." Seoyeon said as she looked up at Hyunjin who just smiled back at her response. "Well, whatever. I'll head out first. See you around, guys." Hyunjin said as he shook his head, waving his hand as he walked away. Jisung audibly sighed as soon as Hyunjin was far from their vision. "What is it now, quokka." Seoyeon asked as she rolled her eyes as she already has an idea of what Jisung would say. "Are you sure you don't wanna give Hyunjin a chance?" Jisung asked, a familiar question Seoyeon always heard. "Jisung, we've been through this already. I'm married, I can't even file a divorce. Besides, I only see Hyunjin as a friend." Seoyeon said as she looked at Jisung. "I know, I know," Jisung said as he scooted closer to her.

"But Hyunjin is a great guy. I can see it in his eyes how much he loves you."

"What are you trying to say, Ji?"

"I'm just saying that you should know your worth. You deserve a person like Hyunjin, not some douche like Minho. I get it, he doesn't like this whole marriage thing but that's no reason why he should make your life a living hell. Know you're worth, Seoyeon. You deserve better." Jisung said as he placed a hand on her shoulder with a small smile on his face. Seoyeon sighed and looked away, her eyes trained on the ground. She hates it. Hates it when they're right. Hates it when they have a point. But it's true, everything Jisung said is true but she's just having a hard time accepting it.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm just saying." Jisung said as he nudged her shoulder. Seoyeon sighed and nodded. "I know, I know." She said as she nudged him back. "Come on, let's get to class now." Jisung said as he pulled her to stand up, Seoyeon following with a groan. "I fucking hate class." She said with a huff. "So do I but we have no choice." Jisung said, pulling her with him.

Seoyeon wished she stayed home today. 


End file.
